Marmorean
by Recession
Summary: In the aftermath of the victory, Meggie was still undecided about her feelings for Doria and Farid. When Farid asked her to travel with him she chose differently than she did in Inkdeath. Meggie & Farid pairing.
1. The Inventor and the Apprentice

Untitled

_Chapter One: The Inventor and the Apprentice_

*

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Cornelia Funke, especially the italicized text below.

*

_Farid was still looking at her. Then he abruptly took her hand._

"_Excuse us," he told Doria, and led Meggie into the nearest doorway. "Does Silvertongue know how you look at him?"_

"_Look at who?"_

"_Who!" He passed his finger over his forehead as if tracing Doria's scar. "Listen," he said, stroking her hair back. "Why don't you come with me? We could go from village to village together. The way we did when we and Dustfinger were following your mother and father. Do you remember?"_

_How could he ask that?_

_Meggie looked over her shoulder. Doria was standing beside Fenoglio and Elinor. Fenoglio was looking at the airplane._

If Fengolio's theory was true, then she was fated to be the nameless wife of Doria, who provided the inventor with ideas. Meggie could see it happening; Doria forever bringing her flowers and other pretty things and a house across from the one Mo and Resa would acquire. The thoughts of returning to the real world no longer haunted her like the white women. She was far too connected this world, miles more than the actual one she belonged in.

Farid grasped her hand, a faint warmth there, and Meggie wondered how Doria's hand would feel in hers.

"Yes," she answered, her hand starting to pull back. He held it firm and looked at her beseechingly. His eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen.

"Come with me, we'll see the world, -Inkheart."

Ifs, buts, and what abouts filled her head. If she went...but her unborn sister or brother...what about Doria? The same indecisiveness that had plagued her so often remain and throbbed inside like an awful headache she had once when driving with Mo to a new job.

Resa called Farid Meggie's first love, Mo called him the wrong boy when he thought everyone was asleep, and during the giddy aftermath Fenoglio had once jokingly called him the first appetizer before the main course, -her written destiny, Doria.

Did the words really control all that she knew? Orpheus had failed to control Mo, but Fenoglio had summoned the giant. The answer wasn't clear, but Farid stepped closer to her. Meggie waited a second. As expected, the familiar increase of her heartbeat started to resound in her chest faithfully. Would it ever stop? Would it always thump for more than one boy? Or would one of them fade like Meggie's school crushes? Farid, despite his absences over the past while, had her heart for such a long time that Doria was just newly discovered. –Strong and wondrous, but only recent. Who could tell which affection, if any, would disappear in the midst of the other?

Her mouth spoke on its own accord.

"Alright."

The pride shading her fear had disappeared, but Farid didn't notice her persistent uncertainty.

Farid's lips were suddenly on hers, the noise of the crowd of Ombra was sightless as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Doubt niggled in the back of her mind, but all Meggie could think about was here and now. -The chatter and nearby cheers and playful hoots as the citizens of Ombra lauded in a vision of new happy times.

Farid looked at her with a wide smile and picked her up and spun her around with a little difficulty. He was not nearly as strong as Doria nor did he have the face of a smacked puppy as Doria had now. Fenoglio was frowning slightly as he clutched the model airplane. His unpublished story within Inkheart was not following its path.

Meggie attempted to match his smile as he pulled her through the crowds, Jinks leaping onto his shoulder from a fruit vender's stall. Fenoglio tried fruitlessly to grab her arm as Farid strutted past the three. He did not glance back, but his posture betrayed his glee. Meggie was his, not a wavy-haired intruder's.

"Farid."

He didn't hear her and darted through the crowds. It didn't matter anyway. He had already brought her before Dustfinger and Roxanne, who had Brianna in her arms. Her Ugliness had reluctantly spared her for the festivities. Jehan was absent, running around with Ivo and a troop of other boys while causing mischief and taking advantage of everyone's good mood.

The smoothness of Dustfinger's face was mirrored in his family's face. His ginger hair was swept back and his glittering eyes took in their clasped hands. Unlike Fenoglio, he did not frown and his expression remained consistently pleasant.

"We're going," Farid said brusquely. He couldn't help, but shoot a bitter glance at Dustfinger's arm around Roxanne's shoulder, "We're leaving Ombra to travel." Gwin hissed at Jinks.

"Oh?"

Roxanne was looking at Meggie intently. She, like Resa, had seen the flowers Doria had brought to her.

"Yes," the excitement crept into Farid's voice again and more flakes of fire joined Dustfinger's in the air. They were fewer, but those few were of a more blue hue than Dustfinger's.

"Have you told Silvertongue and Resa yet?" asked Dustfinger.

"No," said Meggie.

Farid was not easily deterred, "The Bluejay will agree," he said and this time Meggie did not look angry when he said the hated name. What did she have to hate? Mo would never be the Bluejay again. "Girls Meggie's age are married in my land."

Meggie was taken aback at the mention of marriage, but Dustfinger wasn't disturbed. Of course, he belonged to Inkheart where it was the same as Farid's world. He simply nodded, wearing the same easy smile he had had since he had been rejoined with Roxanne. Worry and precaution were nonexistent. Everyone had had their fill of them.

Farid, an overeager child, grasped Dustfinger's free hand, then Brianna's, and even Roxanne's before turning, almost running in the direction of the city gates. Mo and Resa had refrained from joining Ombra's festivities and were in peace at the dilapidated farm that seemed far away.

They passed Fenoglio, Elinor, and Doria again and Meggie waved. Fenoglio had never looked more troubled since the Black Prince's poisoning. Only Elinor waved back. Doria looked so very unfortunate, but Farid was tugging her along. There was no time to lose.

*


	2. One Potato, Two Potato, Three

Untitled

_Chapter Two: One Potato, Two Potato, Three_

AN: I need help. I haven't written for fan fiction for a while, so I'm a little rusty concerning the site. You used to just advertise for a beta, but now there's a tab...Do I just select a beta from the Inkheart section and send them a request? Anyways, I need a beta that'd nit-pick this and would be able to pick up plot inconsistencies. (Besides the alternate ending part, I mean to catch me if I screw up with one of Inkheart's creatures.)

Thanks in advance for your response or reviews, I'll try to use author notes as little as possible in the future.

*

The farm was roughly three days walk from Ombra with the weight of the provisions. They had gone as far as the Bakers Alley before Farid had mentioned business he needed to take care. He would say no more, not even when Meggie's face set stubbornly. They passed drunks and children alike before they reached a grand house that was in even worse shape than Mo and Resa's temporary home. It was horribly trashed and Meggie wondered to whom it belonged.

Farid's eyes were glowing and Meggie's heart fluttered, but a feeling of foreboding like she had never had before was haunting her. Nobody was guarding the stables nearby and they slipped in easily. Farid passed the stalls with great ease and purpose and with a jolt Meggie realized this had been Orpheus's home. Who else would own a house so proud in destitute times?

Even when his former master was gone, even when there was no need for the horrible man, Farid had returned to the house that had so occupied his time that he had hardly ever visited Meggie?

Farid had gathered several empty feed sacks and handed them to Meggie. She followed him to the house; the feeling of foreboding hadn't left her.

"Farid-"

"Most of it'll be gone, of course. Nobody liked Cheeseface and will have ransacked the place by now-"

"_We're not going to steal, are we_?" Meggie asked, horrified.

Farid looked at her incredulously, "What do you think we're doing? The servants have deserted to join the celebration and Cheeseface won't dare to send for his things. What good is all that stuff going to do just sitting there?"

Meggie felt sick. Stealing out of need was one thing, but to steal just to steal...

Farid kissed her, but she turned her head away.

"Let's just get some food provisions and go," she said stiffly.

"Meggie, do you know how much –Meggie," Farid began as she began to shake her head, "It's going to go to waste-"

"Food, that's it. We shouldn't even be taking that."

Farid looked at her incredulously and then his expression fell once he realized she was utterly serious. Once she had set her mind, there was no changing it.

Without a word he entered the house and stalked into the kitchen. They stuffed two sacks of provisions though fairies, rats, and other thieves had already been there before them. Meggie was surprised more of it hadn't been gone. Their victory was new and Ombra had yet to get back on its feet in spite of the sudden abundance of alcohol.

Farid's excitement had dimmed and they wordlessly made their way through Ombra. Nobody took notice of them in spite of the suspicious sacks. If they did, they turned a blind eye. Nobody wanted anything resembling trouble. Farid acquired a horse from a stable and this time Meggie didn't say a word. She had done enough walking for a lifetime and she was tired. Everything was wrong and Meggie felt helpless. She didn't like it, but she didn't say a word.

The bags were fixed up and Farid awkwardly climbed into the saddle and helped Meggie up. Although she didn't approve of the way they had gotten the horse, she was thankful for it and the way she was able to wrap her arms around Farid. Was this the way the princess felt in books?

They rode for the remainder of the day and had made it well into the forest. A small fire leapt ahead of them, lighting the way until Farid spotted a cove of trees with a bed of moss. The ride had improved his mood and he descended from the horse with greater grace then he had gotten on with. He helped Meggie down and then tied the horse's reigns to a tree. It snorted, but Farid paid it no mind and untied the sacks, passing them to Meggie.

He proceeded to build a fire with great delight and its flames filled the air with pictures of animals and flowers. Meggie was struck suddenly by the image of Doria holding out a plain lily to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Meggie, proud that her voice didn't waver. She sorted through one sack and pulled out three potatoes and a half-empty bag of rice. Farid stared at her a moment, before grabbing their lone pot and setting off to find the nearby stream that trickled by in the background. It sounded thin and Meggie wondered if it wasn't too thin to support nymphs. What kind of home did nymphs prefer, she wondered as she picked a sprout off of one of the potatoes. Meggie stuck them near the fire. How long would Farid want to travel between towns or through Inkheart when they ran out of towns? How long would she want to travel? Meggie wasn't sure if she wanted this kind of life although she remembered the long drives with Mo with fondness.

There was a rustle in the darkness and Meggie jumped.

It was only Farid, returning with the pot sloshing water.

"Do you know how to...?" Farid gestured helplessly. Didn't girls know how to do these sorts of things?

"No, but it can't be hard," said Meggie uncertainly, pouring roughly a fourth of the bag into the pot. Didn't former nomadic rogues know how to do these sorts of things?

Farid watched her with fascination as she held the pot over the fire. In a second the flames lingered around the pot and the water eventually started to bubble slowly and then quicker.

"Turn it down some," said Meggie, trying to remember the brief glimpses of cooking she remembered. She had never been interested so she had never paid much attention.

"Do we have a cover for it?" she asked and Farid shook his head, his interest starting to fade. He started to create intricate shapes in the fire. Meggie eyed the feed sack skeptically.

Setting the pot aside and ignoring Farid's curious expression, Meggie dumped the contents the sack onto a bed of moss. She laid it over the pot and it was too big and dangled over the edges far too long. The rice needed to be closer to the fire than the length of the bag.

"Can you cut it?" Farid tore his eyes from her hands and quickly pulled out a knife. His mouth dry, he cut the edges roughly and Meggie once again held the pot over the fire.

She blushed, but concentrated on the flames in the shape of fairies instead of Farid's gaze. Eventually he started to poke at one of the potatoes. Meggie almost laughed.

The potatoes were good, burnt slightly on the outside and cooked well on the inside so they didn't break any teeth. The rice was in a poorer state as it was mostly a little hard.

Farid picked at it, but eventually finished his share and the remainder of the pot once Meggie stood up to hang the damp sack up. With a start, Farid helped her pile up the free contents into a pile. He tossed her a small apple and took one for himself. Orpheus had nothing but the best and the apples weren't an exception.

A satisfied Farid whipped a luxurious blanket out of the other sack. Meggie stared at it a moment and then decided she didn't care. Cold lingered despite the glowing fire. He crawled to a bed of moss. She looked into the shadows of the forest and then walked to Farid and joined him underneath the blanket.

*

Meggie awoke with Farid's arm wrapped around her. She turned slowly and examined his face, free of any worries. Without thinking, she kissed him. He stirred and she drew back before kissing him once more. His eyes flew open and then closed again as he deepened the kiss.

His morning breath stank. Perhaps they should've picked up better provisions.

Meggie allowed Farid to kiss her a while and then she drew back again, intending to get up. Farid pulled her back again and she pushed him playfully. This time he let her go and watched her as she experimentally touched the hanging feed sack. Satisfied that it was dry, she proceeded to pack up the stacked food and fix it to the snorting horse.

Farid was up now and fixing the other bag. The fire was smaller than it had been in the night, but the flames spat out an odd flower. They were sometimes deformed, but they were still flowers. Nothing in nature was perfect anyways.

"We should be there before night," said Farid, still grinning. Soon they were set upon the horse and riding through the forest. Other than a couple of Orpheus's fairies bothering them, their journey passed peacefully. They reached the farm around midday and were greeted by Resa watching the forest with a hand pressed to her belly.

She called for Mo, and the pairs met halfway at the gate.

Farid's confidence had departed him suddenly and Meggie was left to speak.

"Farid wants to travel between towns, like Dustfinger," she added, "I'm going with him," Meggie said this part stubbornly. Nothing could convince her otherwise. Nothing! No-

"I'll make breakfast," Resa said in an odd voice, "Meggie, will you help me?"

Farid got down from the horse and with great haste offered his hand to Meggie with more pomp than necessary. He made to follow Resa and Meggie, but Mo's arm held him back. Farid turned to face Mo uneasily.

"You're," Mo didn't seem very happy, "Taking my daughter to _travel_?"

*

"Meggie," Resa nearly hissed once they had gotten inside, "What are you doing?"

Meggie noticed the wrinkles at the corner of Resa's eyes. Laughing wrinkles?

"I'm going with Farid," she said and she was surprised to hear the same firmness as earlier.

"Are," Resa stood up straighter, though her age and protruding belly were as prominent as ever, "Are you sure? Wouldn't you like to stay to see the baby born?"

"You have Mo and Elinor and Roxanne," replied Meggie. Her throat tightened.

"Are you sure you're not getting ahead of yourself? What about Doria?" Resa pushed on, "Doria-"

"Is fine with the Strong Man," Meggie said coolly.

Resa deflated, "I just want...I just don't think this is the right thing for you, Meggie."

What did Resa know? She certainly didn't know what the right thing was for Meggie. She had only known Meggie for such a short while.

"I'm capable of deciding that for myself, Resa," answered Meggie before promptly moving on, "Can Farid and I borrow the com-compass?"

Elinor. She had forgotten to inform Elinor where she and Farid where going. When would she see Elinor again? When would she see her brother or sister for that matter? Mo? Doria?

"Couldn't you wait until your sibling is born?" tried Resa.

"And then when should we leave?" Meggie questioned, looking up into Resa's eyes, "After the baby's first birthday?" She was being callous, she knew, but she couldn't stop, "When it speaks its first word? Or when it's as tall as you?"

"It's in the kitchen," Meggie was baffled, "The compass is in the kitchen. At least stay for breakfast, one last...one last meal," Resa begged.

Meggie nodded wordlessly and followed Resa into the kitchen.

Farid and Mo entered minutes afterward and Resa met his eyes. Mo was silent during breakfast. Meggie refused to acknowledge him as he sought her gaze.

*


	3. The Strong Man's Trouble

Untitled

_Chapter Three: The Strong Man's Trouble_

*

Doria was tinkering with his model-What was it called? Airpane? No, airplane. One of the many wonders Meggie had told his little brother about. Doria missed Meggie, though where she had gone, the Strong Man didn't know. Doria had appeared before the Strong Man and the Black Prince with a dull face and lagging footsteps. He had never looked more brokenhearted in his life, only perhaps when their younger sister died. That meant Meggie and Farid were still...courting? Had Farid ever asked the Bluejay permission to court Meggie?

The Strong Man had never asked, but he assumed that the Bluejay wouldn't let anyone near his daughter if he didn't want them to be there. Farid was alright enough, he supposed. Doria was much better, though. Perhaps he was a little biased. The Strong Man only wanted the best for Meggie and Doria was the best.

He had seen Farid kiss a maid. He had also seen Meggie always hoping for a visit from Farid at the robbers' camp.

Farid didn't deserve Meggie, Doria did.

*


End file.
